


Lone in Unalterable Gloom

by PetrichorPerfume



Series: Drabbles from the End of the World [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Apocalypse, Crying Castiel, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-19
Updated: 2014-09-19
Packaged: 2018-02-17 23:02:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2326271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PetrichorPerfume/pseuds/PetrichorPerfume
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"It's okay to cry, Cas." </p>
<p>"We're going to lose, aren't we?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lone in Unalterable Gloom

**Author's Note:**

> Title from 'The Testimony of the Suns' by George Sterling.

The first time Dean catches Cas crying, he’s not surprised. After all, the angel has just given up everything, the world is ending, and they’re losing. When Cas sees him, he hastily wipes his tears away. “My... My vessel is malfunctioning,” he says, as if Dean is going to judge him for weeping when the world is falling apart all around them.

 

Dean considers accepting the excuse at face value, but he knows he’ll regret it later and the end of the world isn’t the time for regrets. “It’s okay to cry, Cas,” he says instead, sinking down on the bed beside his friend and laying a gentle hand on the angel’s knee. Cas tilts his head and Dean can tell that he’s struggling to interpret the gesture with his limited understanding of humanity. “It’s okay,” he repeats.

 

Cas gives him a watery smile and looks away. “We’re going to lose, aren’t we?”

 

Dean considers the truth - _probably, yeah_ – the lie - _we can do this_ – and the half-truth – _We’re going to win, or we’re going to die trying._

 

In the end, he settles for silence and fills the space in between by finding Castiel’s hand and lacing their fingers together as if it were the last chance they’d get because for all they knew, it might be. 


End file.
